


What's New Pussycat?

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Adam started kissing Tommy onstage and why the AMA incident occured... Tommy thinks that Adam bringing up the idea of kissing him at the AMA's is a joke but it isn't and it's not over even after the stage lights go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hell Yea!” Monte screamed picking Adam up in a hug and swinging him around and making Baby Boy cry out. “The AMA’s guys…Wow!” I just smiled as I drank a Monster from the fridge on the porch of Adam’s house. “Yea I know and I'm gonna rock that performance” Adam gloated as he strolled over to me and ruffled my hair. I made a purring sound and leaned back into him. “And Glitter baby is going to help me." “Cause it’s all about Tommy" Camila said with an eye roll. Longineu smirked shaking his head as Adam crossed his arms. “What does that mean?" It was my turn to roll my eyes and got up sighing. “I'm straight Camila I like boobs." Adam scrunched up his nose and looked at me. “Ew boobs…” I laughed and walked to the bathroom.” Let’s just get ready it’s going to be a long night."

The ride was long and since there wasn’t enough room for all of us to sit on the seats of the car; I was sitting on the ground between Adam’s legs as we watched a movie from the portable DVD player we’d brought. “Were gonna need to stop soon” Monte said as he jumped up and down. “I reeeally have to pee." Adam shook his head and pulled out his phone. “Ten minutes then were gone we have to be there soon." Monte just agreed trying not to jump around as the driver pulled into a gas station and we all popped out. Monte all but sprinted to the bathroom making Longineu laugh and Adam face palm.

In the store I of course headed for the novelty section. The littlest things excited me…like new strings for my baby or picks…or walking tacos…anyway gahh. I browsed through a few cd’s I thought we could play in the car. Not that I didn’t love our music but I’d have to listen to it all night anyway. An arm slid over my shoulder and wiggled a bottle of vodka and I smiled as Adam leaned against me. “I am going to be one of those people that does perform drunk at the AMA’s." I just shook my head as I turned around on him and backed up seeing how close he really was. “And I have an idea."

I sighed as pushed him away. Adam always had ideas over the top ideas. “Spill it” I said as I turned back to the little lighters that had “KISS” on them. “During the song I want to kiss a guy." I laughed and shook my head. Totally Adam. “Good luck getting one of your dancers to do it im sure it won’t be hard." He was awkwardly silent so I turned around as he looked at me blankly. “I want to kiss you Tommy." I rolled my eyes though smiling. “Ha Ha Adam we both know im straight." “Yes, yes you constantly remind me” He mumbled but stepped back to give me room. “But they don’t know that." “Your risking half your crowd there Baby Boy." Adam just sighed as Monte came up to us and smiled. “Reds to go Adamiseter." I raised an eyebrow walking towards the door as Monte snickered. “Tommmmmmy” Adam whined. “Nope” I said walking out the door. “Adamiseter is where I draw the line.”

…

Sitting at the AMA’s was nerve wracking to the point headphones were a necessity. I just could..not..handle ..it. Adam was backstage with us and passing the bottle around from earlier, but I refused the first few times until they were all staring at me. “ Your just nervous” Longineu assured pushing the bottle into my hands. “Drink it. The whole thing since we drank about ¾ of it." I glanced at it warily and it was definitely more then ¼ of the bottle. They were all staring….Fuck it peer pressure always killed my defiance. “You’ll all be the death of me” I said as I took the bottle and they gave a mini cheer. I looked at the bottle and the clock. Ten minutes to show time…That’s all I needed.

Hearing the announcement that we were on made me choke on the last of the alcohol. I got up slowly, but sat back down as my head pounded. “You ok Glitter Baby? “ Adam asked as he walked over to me and I nodded holding my hand out which he grabbed pulling me up. “Alright let’s go” Longineu said clapping me hard on the back and we all walked to the stage to start getting set up. I brandished my baby with a careful grip and stood off to the left of the big tilted frame set up to the side of the stage and leaned on the frame. “You sure your ok Tommy?” Monte asked looking me over and I just stared back at him not knowing what to say. God dammit. Only Adam could convince me to get drunk before doing a live television performance.

“Yea no” Adam said as he giggled watching me. “Give me the guitar” He said as he came up to me and I shrank holding onto it. “Mine” I said as I stuck out my tongue and he put a hand on his hip. “Thomas Joe Ratliff give the the guitar before I beat you with a glitter stick and stick you in one of those costumes." I had seen the BDSM costumes and didn't really feel the Paris Hilton look so I reluctantly handed him my guitar with a pout. “Keyboard” He said as he pointed and I sighed as I walked away to it. This is why I couldn't be drunk at shows.

I stood at the keyboard randomly pressing keys in boredom until they told us we had two minutes to start and everyone started to get pumped up. I just felt like I was going to throw up. “Ready?” Adam said as he jumped in front of me and I pressed a key for a long time till he smirked. “Yea your out of it ok…just look down and uhhh...” He was laughing to hard to finish and just patted my shoulder walking away. “One minute” The directing lady called and I looked down at the keyboard trying to keep myself calm. The countdown was unnerving and I stared down at Adam who had gotten in his starting position and he looked up at me and winked.

The curtain came up and the lights came on and I was hellbent on not even looking up. The dark over the stage was light up by lights and lasers making my head pound and Adam started to sing as I played the relatively easy background keyboard music. The crowd was half mortified by the BDSM setting but the other half were going nuts and making cat calls at Baby Boy. I could feel the beat through my body as the frame itself shook slightly and started to sing the background lowly hoping no one caught onto my occasional misstep but Monte and Longineu were snickering every break of the background and looking at me. I didn't even glare back as I felt the frame shift as Adam stepped up to the platform singing loudly. "Can you handle what im bout to do?" And walked up to me grabbing the back of my head, pulled me to him, and in front of the whole fucking crowd planted one right on me. I tried to pull away and the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was harsh and now my lipstick was smeared. He smiled pulling away and ignoring my glare as he went on singing walking away from me. I...was going to kill him.

The song only had a few seconds left and I got back to singing the vocals and ignoring the thousands of stares directly on me. When the song was over I practically fell on my ass on the stage just overwhelmed by the kiss and vodka. “Monte” I said lowly. “I can’t get up." He snorted and came over to me. “You look tired lets go backstage." We were quick to clean up the set and Adam was nowhere to be found so I silently fumed. He had set the whole thing up. He knew I would get to wasted to play bass, so he set me up on the keyboard directly in the middle of the set and kissed me in front of everyone. Monte let me rest in the car as they packed everything up and I started to fall asleep until I felt a hand on my head and looked up at Adam. I turned away and he sighed as he sat next to me in the car hugging me from behind. “Oh don’t be upset….it was a mercy kissing." I cracked up at that, but still wouldn’t turn to him so he grabbed my face and made me look at him. “Im sorry…I was just so in the moment and …you were just there it could have been anyone really…” I stared at him for a moment and that innocent look on his face killed me. “Fine your forgiven but only because of the Rocky reference." He smirked back and hugged me. “I knew that would come in handy some day." We both jumped as Monte hit the top of the car with a hoot. “Come on ladies we’ve got an after party to attend."


	2. Claws and Fangs

The party was moderate with lots of alcohol and flirting and the occasional joint passed around the room, but I chose to ignore that as I leaned on the bar in the middle of a penthouse. It had a nice view, but it wasn’t really interesting right now and of course I was alone. I watched Adam dance on the floor with everyone else just being ….well Adam. It was hot and entertaining and he motioned me over a few times but I just held up my drink which was like the ninth I’d had tonight. I’ll admit the only reason I wasn’t dancing it up was that I couldn’t stand up. 

He frowned and came over to me as the other dancers groaned at his departure. He offered a smile but still came to me and sat next to me. “How bout I get you another drink I." nodded and he ordered four to split between us. By the time I’d downed the last I was practically giggling at everything Adam said he was funny and I knew I wouldn’t be proud of it in the morning, but now was not the morning. He was looking me over and eventually at the bar. “Get on my lap” He whispered. I stared at him blankly. “Come on." I sighed and sat in Adam’s lap staring at him as he handed me a drink and I just shook my head. “You’re going to kill me” I mumbled but took a sip anyways. He just smiled drinking his own before Monte came over. “God Tommy if you have a heart attack I’m not ok to drive give me that." He snatched my drink and I pouted looking at Adam. 

“Don’t give him anymore” Monte demanded as he went back to the dance floor. “I’m watching you Lambert." Adam stuck his tongue out and sighed into my shoulder. “He’s such a party killer…” I just nodded my head and looked at the bar. God was I tired…. “Come on we can go to my room” Adam said as he pushed me off of him, got up, tipped the bartender and started to walk away from the bar. “I want to stay here” I said holding back and he looked back at me angrily. “You don’t even know your full name right now. I’m leaving and I’m not leaving you here alone so come on. Don’t make me carry you." I yanked away and stared him down. “I’m not one of those purse dogs you have to keep an eye on Adam. I’m a grown man and I can do what I please." With that I walked away feeling damn proud of myself and yet like a total asshole at the same time.

He stalked after me with a growl of frustration grabbing my arm. “Don’t walk away from me Tommy Joe." I turned back to say something smart but he smacked me up against the back wall hidden in the dark. I gasped in surprise as he pressed himself on me and grabbed my other arm pinning that one to the wall as well. “Tell me you didn’t like it” he purred as he leaned into touch my throat with a kiss and ran his knee up the inside of my leg. “Stop it” I huffed trying to lift my arms or push him away but he held onto me and looked up with almost a pout before it turned dark and he brought his lips down hard on mine. I tried to back out of it, but my head just met the wall and he pressed to me harder. I clamped them shut before he could get in my mouth, but that didn’t keep him out long when he started to bite my lip. Where the fuck was Monte when you needed him?

He finally pulled away after a few moments before he looked around and grabbed my jacket and pulled me in front of him to take one of my arms in a deadbolt grip. “Come on” He said as he started to walk towards a side room and I dragged behind him making him glare at me. “Really mature Tommy." He finally stopped dragging me and just grabbed my waist and hauled me to the door opening it with one hand and keeping a grip on me with the other. I really was too drunk I figured later on as I could have called out to anyone at the party even if it was loud. 

He shoved me in and locked the door behind us as quickly as he could turning to me. “Adam stop” I whispered backing up slowly and putting my hands up. He just shook his head and stepped forward as he started to unbuckle his belt.  
….  
Though I had tried to keep him away Adam was stronger than I was and had gotten me pinned on the bed by sitting on me and had my hands strapped together with his leather belt that was tied to the headboard. I was having a panic attack and pulling so hard at the belt my arms were red. “Adam please stop …your scaring me." Adam looked offended as he leaned down against me and put his head against mine so he was staring directly at me. “You loved it on that stage why deny it now?" I shook my head turning away from him, but his hands slid down my sides to my jeans and started to unzip them. “Adam!” I shouted and tried to buck him off, but he actually got my jeans past my ass from that and I paled.  
“Shhh” Adam said looking at the wall as my pants came off. “They have thin walls here and unless you want the guys seeing you like this you’ll be quiet." I looked off to the side angrily as he got rid of his own clothes and my shirt as I watched the opposite wall biting my lip hard. I wouldn’t cry in front of Adam. He sat back staring at me for a moment before putting both hands on my sides and sighing quietly. “Tommy…look at me." I just watched the wall and it made him angry as he pulled my hair making me cringe and look at him with tears in my eyes. Adam was hesitant but he leaned down for another kiss making a few more tears fall. God I was such a baby. 

I felt his hand move between my legs which made me spaz and jerk at the belt but he just kept kissing me and started to push them apart making me jerk harder. “It’s just me Glitter Baby, relax." I made a sound of distress and pulled away from the kiss breathing hard. I couldn’t take this…Adam was my best friend…I felt him press against me and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn’t do this! I jerked so hard on the belt I heard the bed crack but Adam was still pushing and I couldn’t help myself. “Adam please please don’t I…I." Why ..Adam.. He slipped past the tight ring making me open my mouth in a silent gasp and I felt myself shaking as Adam closed his arms around me. “I love you Tommy…” He whispered as he held me tightly. I couldn’t speak let alone think as he just kept going. The further he pushed into me the more I shook until he stopped and just held me as I trembled and made small noises in the back of my throat. Adam sighed heavily and I bit into my arm when he shifted slightly so I wouldn’t cry out. I had stopped trying to not cry now and it came down my face in streams as I gasped for air. Couldn’t Adam see what he was doing to me?…

“I know it hurts…but give it a little bit." He started to move and I cried out as he slipped out only to push back in making me breathless again. I tried to say something but it wouldn’t come out so I pulled on the belt again. His hands traveled up my arms and undid the strap and freed my hands taking one and lacing his fingers through mine as he moved faster. I couldn’t move without feeling more pain so I just laid there letting my boss and friend fuck me. I was actually starting to feel something weird in my stomach but it was dull. He let go of my hand putting both of his on either side of me and started to really speed up and I unable to imagine fighting anymore put both arms around his neck hiding my face in his shoulder as I panted and cried trying to just forget all of this.


End file.
